Locked - Abstract Version
by dirtykinks
Summary: What if Cato took a liking to Peeta, one that Peeta didn't like. I've written this in a very abstract way, by choosing not to give much detail and leaving names out of it entirely. I am posting an edited version of this, changing it from abstract to a more descriptive format.


I have loved the poll I created a few months ago, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to be stuck at home with his horrible mother, and unhelpful father and brothers till he got old enough to leave and hopefully never look back. But no, he had to get picked, he only had his name in once, just once and he got picked. And he had to be going with _her_ of all people _?_ He knew that if he ever got picked he wouldn't survive, but he never thought he would get picked, and now with her going as well. He knew for sure he wouldn't survive. But now here he was fighting for his life and the games haddn't even started yet.

 _Why me?_ He thought as he was pushed up against the wall of the elevator. He couldn't believe this was happening, as he tried to push off of the wall to get some leverage and be able to get free. But yet it was, here he was, trapped in the elevator with that brute who looked at him like he was a feast, and he was starving.

"No!" He said between gasps for breath as a hand made it's way to the front of his pants and grasped at his soft member though the thin fabric of the workout clothes he had been given to wear for training.

"Yes," said his attacker as he gripped harder, making him let out a pained whimper which made him go in and pull his mouth into a bruising kiss. "You are mine from now on. I don't care about what you said last night, about her, but you are MINE."

"No. Let me go, get off of me," he said as he struggled against the larger male. He squirmed and struggled against his hold, trying to find a way to get lose, only for him to pull away suddenly. Not expecting the sudden movement he slipped to the floor of the elevator.

"You'll be mine, completely, soon enough." And with those fear inspiring words he pressed the number two botton on the wall and walked out of the elevator when it stopped on the second floor. "Don't forget, your mine." He said not even turning around as he walked out of the elevator.

As the doors closed he couldn't help but pull his legs into his chest and stay there for minutes till his face was covered in tears, only getting up when the elevator once again started to move. He quickly stood up and hastily started to wipe the tears away. Seeing that the elevator was heading to the twelfth floor he let out a relieved breath at seeing that it wasn't one of the others, not wanting anyone that would use this to their advantage to see him like this. When the elevator got to the floor he walked past what looked to him like a large light pink blob fast, not wanting who he knew was the blob to stop and ask him any questions.

Heading straight to his room he couldn't help but stop as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that covered the entire side of one wall. His eyes were tinted red, lips red from the kisses that had been forced on him, but what scared him the worst were the beginnings of large hand shaped bruises that littered his arms. When he took off his top he saw that he also had a large bruise on his back as well from where he had been pressed into the back wall of the elevator. Shaking off the tears that had started to accumulate in his eyes he tossed the shirt down and headed to the bathroom where he took off the rest of his clothes and hopped into the shower turning it on the hottest it would go he picked up the ruffest sponge he started to scrub his body, wanting to get the feeling that had been left of his skin by his attacker.

Leaving the shower and hour later every bit of his skin was red and tender, having had scrubbed several layers of skin off in his mission to get feeling clean again. It didn't work, no matter how hard he scrubbed it felt like he was still being touched by his hands, forcing his touch on him.

He didn't leave his room at all that night, sending away the people that came looking for him, saying that he wasn't feeling well and just needed to be left alone. Which wasn't a lie, he did feel sick, and it wasn't just what that guy did to him, it was the unspoken promise of what he was going to do to him, that made him feel sick.

It wasn't common, but it did happen, the stronger males taking advantage of the weaker ones. It didn't happen in the tower, but it did happen often enough in the arena. And it was accepted, they never stopped it. Not even the year when the one guy had been raping the other and slit his throat in the middle of it before continuing and finishing what he had been in the middle of.

Not that that's where it ended for most of them. If you killed all the others and you had made your intentions clear, you were given the choice to kill them or take them as a "prize" and get to take them with you when you won.

Laying down on the bed he held himself tightly as he tried to relax, but images, thoughts of what could happen, would happen, if _he_ got his way danced through his mind. Closing his eyes tightly he fell into a terror filled night of nightmares, waking only to find that the nightmares didn't end once he woke up, that they had invaded reality. Despite the fear and disgust, his body didn't seem to have minded the images that his mind created and had reacted in the worst way possible. It had made him hard, aching for _his_ touch. Filled with disgust at himself he ran to the bathroom, only to not make it and fall to the tiled floor retching hardly, bile coating the floor in front of him.

After he had completely emptied his stomach had collapsed on the ground, not completely missing the puddle of vomit as he landed. He laid there till he heard that strange accented voice calling for him, calling back he said he would be out in a minute, he cleaned up the floor before stepping into the shower and cleaned himself up.

Getting out of the shower he dried off and pulled on the clean set of workout clothes that were sitting on top of the dresser and he remembered that today was the second day of training, and he would have to see him again. Swallowing down the new wave of bile that made it's way up his throat he pulled on the clothes trying and failing to get the shirt to cover the multitude to bruises that he had left on his arms.

Giving up he left the room and headed for the elevator not looking at anyone or answering when they talked to him. Getting in the elevator he pushed the B button and breathed deeply, fighting to remain calm as he got closer and closer to him, and what he knew would be a day that was exactly like the day before.

He dodged him at every turn, made sure that they were never alone, and if they were he would get out of the room as fast as he could, and it worked, for the most part. In the three days he had to avoid him he was only caught twice, each was worse than the last, but he got away each time. Only for the promise of more to follow him.

He ran and just when it felt like his lungs were going to break under the strain, he ran harder. He had to get away, as far away as he could. Not that there was any real way to escape, except death, but he was holding off on that option for now. His breath was coming out in harsh hacking breaths, it barely made him feel like he was breathing at all. It wasn't until his vision started to blur and get dark at the edges that he stopped, and boy did he stop. The second his legs stopped moving he clasped on the forest's floor landing on his knees, only to lay on his side as he fought against the darkness that threatened to overtake him as he tried to breath. He had to stay awake, he needed to get up again and run, he had to at least try and get away, no matter how futile it would be.

The second he got his breathing back to normal he pushed himself off the ground, got to his feet and ran, but that was the worst thing he could have done. The three straight hours he had spent running through the rugged forest, almost tripping and falling over the many rocks and branches that littered the ground, no to mention the numerous hills, had exhausted his body. So when he tried to run again his legs were unable to do it, and turned to jelly beneath him. Not expecting this legs to do that he was unprepared for the fall and wasn't able to stop his head from crashing into the ground and knocking him out.

The first thing he noticed as he woke was that his whole body ached, the second was that he couldn't move, at least not much. He opened his eyes only to not see anything, nothing but a dark cloth that completely covered his eyes. Starting to panic he tried to scream only to notice that besides the blindfold that was across his eyes wasn't the only thing on his face, he also had a gag on his mouth. Unable to make a sound or see anything he squirmed against what he felt was a thick rope that was tied not just around his hands, but it also was tied around his legs making it near impossible to do anything but writhe on the ground. He twisted and turned trying to find some sort of weak spot, looking for something, someway to get free.

"Look who's awake." He heard the one voice he didn't want to hear, say from somewhere next to him.

"Lover Boy's awake? While I guess you should put that name to use now that's he's all yours."

"I think I should, what do you think Lover Boy? Are you ready for me? Are you ready for what I'm gonna do to you now that no one, not even you can stop me?" He could feel him right next to him so close that he could feel his breath across the parts of his face that weren't covered by cloth.

Pushing himself away as much as he could he didn't get very far as the hands he had become unwelcomingly familiar with in the past week grasped him in a bruising grip, and pulled him into an even more unwelcoming grasp. He fought to get out of his strong grip, but he was helpless in his hold. It was like we wasn't even fighting, but that didn't stop him from trying his hardest to break free, even though he knew it would be hopeless.

He was tied up, not to mention that from the other voices he could faintly hear from near by, he was surrounded by the other members of the pack. So if in some way he could get free of _his_ hold, untie himself, he would have been stopped by them before he could take one step towards getting away.

Any and all thoughts of escaping left his mind as he felt the arms that had been holding him left him for a moment as he was laid down on the ground, but it wasn't that same he had been on before, this was different. He wasn't on the bare ground anymore, it felt like some sort of fabric. But he didn't have long to think on that either as the hands returned to his body, not just to touch him, but the moved towards the top of the zipper at his throat and pulled it down opening his jacket. It didn't stop there. Pushing the fabric of the jacket as far down his arms before it bunched around his bound wrists, his hands returned to his neck trailing down to grip at the top of his shirt before ripping it down the middle exposing his chest to his gaze.

Before going any further he reached up and took off the blindfold and the gag allowing him to see what was happening. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the faint light that just barely allowed him to see anything. Before his eyes were forced to look at his dark, hunger filled gaze, he saw that where he was was in a tent. He new that was what it was as he had never before seen one till he had seen one in the survival training station during training.

But he couldn't linger on that, as _he_ pressed his lips to his not caring that he didn't want it, that he tried to move away only for a harsh grip to hold his head in place as his mouth was plundered. Mouth forced open, lips bitten, hair pulled, forcing him to arch his neck. Pushing his lips to the other males forcing him into returning the others kiss.

Not stopping there he moved his free hand down to the belt that wrapped around his waist. Undoing the belt he moved into the button, then on to the zipper, pulling it down, and fully opening his pants. Breaking the kiss he pulled away and moved till he was pulling his pants down, and like the jacket left them bunched around his ankles.

Kneeling back on his heels he looked over across his bound prisoner, taking in the sight of his muscles straining against their bonds, struggling for freedom. It made him more excited, more hunger to take what belonged to him. He knew what he wanted from the moment he saw the footage of him getting picked, the moment he saw him he knew he wanted to make that body writhe under him in pleasure, make him cry out as he was taken. Then when he finally saw him in person he knew that one time wouldn't be enough, even two times wouldn't quench the thirst that had been building for days.

He wanted him for forever.

Sure he had been attracted to guys before, even had a few partners for a while, not that they lasted very long. But he knew he had never felt anything this strongly before. And he wasn't going to let anything or anyone keep him from what he wanted, not the games, not the others, not even who he wanted, would stop him.

Pulling out of his thoughts he returned his thoughts to here and now, and what he wouldn't wait any longer to do.

"Now normally I wouldn't bother, but as I plan to keep you, I need to take care of you, prepare you." And with that he pulled down the last boundary that was between him and what was his. Not wanting to waste time he ignored the words of protest that came flying out of his mouth, turning him over he couldn't help but admire, for the first time without clothes the ass he had been looking at every chance he had. Not that he wasn't interested about what was in front, but here and now he could wait to sink into the tight, warm opening he knew was waiting for him.

Moving to straddle his behind he spread the flesh with his fingers with one hand, using the other to reach for the container of oil that had been with the rest of the supplies. He quickly prepared him then slicked himself up. Taking himself out of his own pants he positioned himself and was just about to press in when he started to scream. Unwilling to stop his plans he grabbed the gag and forced it into his mouth, effectively blocking any noise.

"I was hoping you would be more cooperative than this, but it's your loss, I was going to make sure you enjoyed it to but that will have to wait for later."

Impatient he pressed in not waiting long before pulling back out and finding a fast paced rhythm, he found that it felt even better than he had imagined, and he had done a lot of imagining.

Pulling out after finishing he took one long look at his prize, not surprised to find that he had passed out, taking part of his torn shirt he wiped him off, turned him back over only to find that he wasn't the only one who had enjoyed that just happened. Cleaning that off too, he pulled his pants and underwear back up before he took and untied his wrists, knowing that while he was out it wouldn't be a risk. Putting a new shirt on him and putting his jacket back on he laid him back down and re tied his wrists behind his back, he left the gag in but kept the blindfold off, not needing it at the moment.

Leaving the tent he made sure that he would be seen and heard by the cameras, he didn't want to wait till the end when it was just the two of them, he made sure they understood who he wanted and what he wanted.

It didn't take long after he made his intentions clear that he made sure that his prize was secure and wasn't going to be going anywhere, and headed out with the others to search for _her._ She had his prises affection and she was going to pay for it, with her life. They searched for a few hours and finally found her on their way back to the camp. She was in the river, in plain sight, after she saw them she took off. She made it easy to follow her, leaving a trail of water behind her. They got to her just as she had slowed down and looked like she was going to climb a tree. He reached over and took the bow off the girls back and short and arrow at her. It caught her shoulder pinning her to the tree.

"You just are making this way too easy for me. Not that I mind that, but I want to take my time in killing you. But... I do have my prize to get back to, I need to make sure Lover Boy doesn't try and wander off. Not that he'd get far in the state he is, but you never know, he might surprise me. So are you ready to die, Fire Girl?" And with that question he held his hand out as one of the others handed him a knife. Taking one step forward to close the gap between them even more he lifted the knife and plunged it into her chest. Cutting open the already gaping wound he cut till it was big enough that he could fit his hand in. Finished cutting he reached into her now dead body and pulled her heart from her chest.

"Do you think my prize will like his gift? Everyone knows he wanted her heart, now he can have it."

His prize didn't take his gift as well as he had hoped, screaming behind the gag and crying as he realized whose heart it was. He didn't dwell on it, tossing her heart into the fire. Now that the person he wanted dead the most was gone he and the others spent their time going off, finding and killing the others that were their. Returning every few hours to make sure what was his was exactly where he had left it.

Lucky for him they had some real competition, and everyone but him, the redhead, and the big dark guy were all that was left. BOOM. Scratch that just him and one of the others. And his prize of course.

 _Go to them? Or let them come to me?_ Looking over at his sleeping companion he chose to go to them. Waiting till nightfall he wanted to see who was left, seeing that it was the big guy he looked over into the tall grass that he had gone into at the beginning of the games and hadin't been seen since. Making sure the knots were tight he closed the tent and took off into the grass, sword in hand.

Looking down at the cut that spanned the length of his arm he decided it wasn't that bad, and shook off the pain as he walked back to the tent, eager to take his prize and be out of this place.

As they were pulled up into the hovercraft he couldn't help but shiver in fear, the one hope he had was that he wouldn't make it out, that he died and wouldn't have to live with him winning. If he had died in the arena it would all be over, but now, it would never be over.

They took off the ropes that had bound him for weeks, only to put these metal cuffs on his wrists, leaving his legs free so he could walk.

They then separated them once they got back to the city, but only till they were cleaned up and ready to show off the winner and his prize. Not wanting to let his prize go he protested, but let him go once they came to an understanding, that no one was to physically touch him, at all.

They gave him a light blue suit to wear, it was so thin it was practically see through. Not that he was allowed to complain, or refuse. Without touching him they got him dressed and had walked him to the waiting area behind the stage till the signal for the crowing of the winner ceremony was to start.

"Show begins in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... go!" And with that he was lead to the edge of the stage.

"We have a very special show for you tonight. Now normally we just have the winner to crown at this point, but this year our winner made it very clear on the first night that he would be taking a prize home with him at the end, that he would win and take what he wanted. Now many of us had hoped he would get what he wanted, but many have tried to do this and few have succeeded. Yet against these odds he has won, and he gets to take his prize home. Give a round of applause for this year's winner!... Have a seat. Now what everyone wants to know, why him? What is it about him that has caught your eye?"

"Well when I first saw him in the recap, I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was like nothing I've ever felt, and I don't know how to describe it, but I knew then and there I had to have him. It wasn't till the night of the chariots when I saw him in person that I knew it was more than I had thought, that I couldn't imagine winning without him by my side."

"How fascinating. Now tell me how did it make you feel when he said those things about _her?"_

"It made me very angry, but I couldn't hold it against him, he obviously didn't know what he was talking about. Either way it doesn't matter any more, she's gone, I've won, and he's all mine."

"That's good, nice attitude about it. Well how would you like to see your prize?"

"I think I could handle it."

"Here he is, our winner's prize."

Forced into the stage he walked towards him each step more difficult than the last. Before he could walk to him he rushed forward and pulled him into a dominating kiss. Showing everyone who he belonged to.

"Now come on, don't tease us like that. Showing off."

Getting them to sit down he continued talking.

"Now that everyone is here give a big hand for the man in charge, the man who will crown our victor and give him a special something for his prize... The winner has now been crowned. On to the special surprise."

Pulling out a bow from behind him he handed it over. Opening it my heart almost stopped as I looked down upon a collar. It was two inches tall and not very thick, but hard metal and strong looking. My hands could help but shake as he reached into the box and pulled it out, I wanted to step away, run away, but he knew it wouldn't help. It would just make it worse, so he stood their as the cold metal was placed round his neck, and locked.

THE END


End file.
